Memory Beta:Introduction
Memory Beta is a place for any and all information from licensed Star Trek publications—much of which which would be deemed "inappropriate" on Memory Alpha, the "canon" Star Trek Wiki. Books, games, comics, and technical guides are all fair game here - we don't discriminate! Please contribute an article from whatever Star Trek book you are reading! However, please do not add fan fiction (See Star Trek Expanded Universe link below for this), and cite all your contributions. Canon points are welcome, but only in context. Browsing Memory Beta Memory Beta contains a huge amount of information on a range of subjects within the licensed Star Trek universe ranging from characters, locations, technology, weapons, organizations, and starships to everything and anything in between. Try browsing the various categories now. You can search for any text contained within articles, by simply going to the "search" bar on the left of the page, entering the search term, and clicking the "search" button. Editing Everyone who visits Memory Beta, can edit any pages on the wiki (except for protected pages). To do this, simply click the Edit tab at the top of any page, if you feel that something is wrong with the article, or you would like to add something. You don't need any special rights to edit a page, you don't even have to . If you want to practice some editing before doing so on an actual page, head over to our sandbox, where you can practice with anything you like. To practice with content with a page in a sandbox, just copy and paste the text. Style Before adding material, please read Manual of Style. Also, please register so that you can be given proper credit. Templates We have also created navigational aids known as Templates for various articles. They help to create a good flow in the wiki, as well as save time when creating references. :See: Memory Beta:Template. Images If you want to upload an image for an article, but are not sure if it conforms with this wiki's policy. Then upload the image and post it on the Votes for supplemental image approval page, so that other members can vote on the authenticity and relevance of the image. Deletions If you come across an article or image that you feel has no place on the wiki, then members can carry out a vote for/against the image on the Votes for deletion page. Discussions Remember that every article has a discussion page: just click on the tab at top marked "discussion". If you think some of the information in an article is incorrect, please post that information and supporting sources to the discussion page first. This allows all participants to determine if there are conflicting sources (a fairly common occurrence) or if one version should take precedence over another (e.g., a canon source over a licensed one). Most Wanted Pages Not sure what to add? Check '' '' to see the list of most requested articles, or the list of stubs, to see what we need help with. Policies Memory Beta has a few policies and guidelines that you should look at before making any major contributions to the wiki. Joining While anyone can edit the wiki, you may want to register an account here if you plan on staying with the wiki and making major contributions. To join in, just ' ' and then introduce yourself by adding your username to our [[Project:Members|'members']] page. Don't be discouraged If there's anything that you don't understand - be it technical or social - and you're not sure where to look for assistance, just post a question at Ten Forward, and someone will be more than happy to help you. And most importantly, Have Fun! Introduction